dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Wen Ping
Wen Ping, '''also known as '''Wen Pin, was a general of various warlords. Biography Edit Wen Pin, styled Zhongye, was from Wan in Nanyang. He was a prominent general under Liu Biao and was tasked with defending the north. Liu Biao then died and his son, ''Liu Cong'', succeeded. Cao Cao led an punitive expedition against Jingzhou and Liu Cong offered the region in surrender, calling upon Wen Pin to submit with him, but Wen Pin replied, “Pin was unable to safeguard the region and so I wait for punishment.” It was when the Grand Ancestor crossed the Han river that Wen Pin went to see him. The Grand Ancestor asked, “Why have you come this late?” Wen Pin replied, “Formerly, I was unable to assist Liu Bao to serve the state. Even though Liu Biao had died, I still intended to guard the Han River, safeguarding the land and its borders; if I live, I would not let down the weak and lonely; if I die, I would not feel ashamed buried beneath the ground. But now I have no alternative, so thus I have come here. The truth is I feel very sad and ashamed and had no face to come here earlier.” Wen Pin then sobbed and wept. The Grand Ancestor felt sorry for him, saying to him, “Zhongye, you are such a loyal vassal”, and conferred to him many gifts. He was given some troops and dispatched with Cao Chun to pursue Liu Bei at Changban. The Grand Ancestor had Jingzhou settled but Jiangxia was connected to Wu and the people there felt uneasy, and so he sent Wen Pin to serve as Governor there. Later he was put in charge of the northern army, then later he gave up this position to work on side matters, and then conferred as Marquis Within the Imperial Domain. Together with Yue Jin, Wen Pin led a punitive expedition against Guan Yu at Xunkou where he succeeded. He was conferred as Marquis of Yanshou village and General Who Exterminates Rebels. Again, he went and attacked Guan Yu’s supplies at Hanjin, burning his boats at Jingcheng. The Scholar Emperor conferred him as Marquis of Changan county. Wen Pin, together with Xiahou Shang, surrounded Jiangling. Wen Pin was also was sent to station in Miankou where he resisted some bandits. He was made General of the Rear and Marquis of Xinye. Sun Quan with fifty thousand troops surrounded Wen Pin at Danyang. Wen Pin was greatly worried and strongly kept to his defenses, without offering battle. Sun Quan was present there for twenty or so days before he withdrew. Wen Pin then pursued Sun Quan and defeated him. His fief was increased by five hundred households, up from the previous figure of one thousand, nine hundred households. Wen Pin stayed in Jiangxia for several decades. His rule of mighty as well as kind, enough to shake the enemy state. Also bandits dared not cause trouble. His fief was divided and his son, Wen Dai, conferred as Marquis. His second cousin, Wen Hou, was conferred as Marquis of the Imperial Domain. When Wen Pin died, he was given the posthumous title, Marquis of Strength. Wen Dai also died early so Wen Pin’s adopted son, Wen Xiu inherited the title. After he died, his son, Wen Wu continued. Category:Characters Category:Local Thugs Category:Jin Warriors Category:Qin Warriors